Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus, a method for controlling an image reading apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Some conventional image reading apparatuses configured to be connected onto a network include a scanner function that reads a document, generates data, and transmits the data to an information terminal apparatus such as a personal computer (PC).
The scanner function may include a “pull scan” function in which a scanner function of an image reading apparatus serving as a server is activated by an operation performed on an information terminal apparatus serving as a client, and scanned data is transmitted from the image reading apparatus to the information terminal apparatus.
In general, the orientation of an output image, read by an image reading apparatus, depends on a reading direction determined by a physical mechanism of the image reading apparatus. Accordingly, to acquire read images orientating in a vertically correct direction (same direction), all settings such as the orientation of a placed document, and page opening orientation need to be taken into consideration when image rotation is performed.
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-137410, in a case where a scan of a two-sided document is started through an operation unit of an image reading apparatus, a preset document opening orientation (book style orientation (i.e., pages are horizontally opened), calendar style orientation (i.e., pages are vertically opened)) is considered. In the case of the calendar style orientation, an image on the back side of the two-sided document is rotated by 180 degrees, so that the user can acquire images orientating in a vertically correct direction on the information terminal apparatus.
However, some communication protocols do not allow a user to set a document opening orientation for two-sided reading on an information terminal apparatus serving as a client when a pull scan is performed. In such a case, a scan request command issued by the information terminal apparatus cannot reflect the document opening orientation setting for the two-sided reading, and the document opening orientation is always based on a default setting of an image reading apparatus. Therefore, when a user performs a pull scan of a two-sided document in the calendar style orientation, an image on a back side of the two-sided document is upside down in image data transmitted to the information terminal apparatus.